Luilicious
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: Mereka hanyalah imitasi dari kenyataan,mereka menunjukkan banyak kekurangan.-Ryuzaki/L.Baca aja dan tolong jangan lupa R&R!


**Titled**: Luilicious.

**Rated** :T

**Story**: Death Note Indonesian fanfic.

**Spotlight** : L / Ryuuzaki

**Disclaimed: **seluruh karakter Death Note bukanlah hasil buah karya saya, tapi hasil dari pemikiran Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi obata.

_you can say anything about me,_

_You can see me ..._

_you're only see my physichal appearance.._

_Wild, Strange, Poor.._

_I didn't care anything about it.._

_because it .._

_.USELESS._

Dia selalu benci jikalau dia melihat sosok penampilannya yang buruk rupa itu, dia selalu benci bayangannya. Dia selalu benci jikalau bola matanya menatap pantulan sosoknya di cermin, jika memandang cermin yang ada hanyalah pantulan bayanganmu, semua refleksi yang kau kendalikan sesuai kehendakmu.

Namun apakah kau tau bahwa bayangan kau lihat di cermin itu adalah kebohongan?

Ia bukan lagi dirimu, bukan sama sekali, sama sekali bukan. Karena cermin itu telah berbohong padamu. Dirinya dikaruniai otak yang genius, persepsinya selalu lebih baik dari orang lain.

Sorotan matanya yang tanpa emosi itu sama seperti seongok benda mati, raut wajahnya selalu memakai topeng tanpa ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Rambutnya yang urak-urakan menimbulkan kesan liar di mata orang -Oh, hei! itu karena hal semacam itu tidak bermanfaat untuknya.

Ketika bola matanya yang hitam pekat bagaikan kopi itu melirik tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat—yang hanya terbungkus lembaran kulit tipis membuat jari-jarinya lebih panjang, dia sembunyikkan tangganya itu didalam saku jeansnya itu, selalu, dan selalu.

Dia selalu benci cermin, saat dia masih anak-anak di Whammy's House. Mereka hanyalah imitasi dari kenyataan, dan mereka menunjukkan terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak kekurangannya.

Mengingatkannya kalau dia memiliki wajah. Dia tidak hanyalah sebuah tulisan font bergaya gothic di hamparan layar putih polos. Dia memiliki tubuh, hati, dan jiwa, yang memerlukan perhatian.

Dia selalu menolak sisi kemanusiannya, dia meyakinkan tubuhnya bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah font, dia hanyalah L.

Dia adalah L yang membuat semua Kepolisian di seluruh dunia tunduk dibawah arahannya, tak ada yang meragukan hipotesisnya yang selalu benar tanpa pernah meleset sedikit pun.

_**Pernakah terbersit di benakmu bahwa detektif terhebat itu hanyalah manusia biasa seperti dirimu..?**_

Angin yang berhembus pelan, daun berterbaran berserakan, langit senja yang berwarna merah keemasan itu menciptakan suasana yang tenang.

Melengkapi simfony dunia yang menyejukkan mata, menenangkan ruangan didalam kamar yang dikelilingi tembok bercat putih pucat itu. Seorang pemuda meringkuk disudut ruangannya, dia duduk berjam-jam dengan keadaan mencium lututunya, membiarkan detik jarum jam menemani sepinya.

Alunan merdu suara kicauan burung kecil yang bersahutan di sekitar pohon. Menemani sendunya sore hari, menemaninya di dalam pekatnya ketakutan, menemaninya di dalam kegelapan dunia.

Membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa menunggunya, menghabiskan waktu yang berharga karena waktu adalah uang. Menghamburkannya dengan sia-sia, menghamburkan setiap detik dan menitnya yang berharga.

Menerawang jauh keseluruh pelosok ingatannya yang sudah berdebu dan berjaring,yang tak ingin dia ingat lagi. Baginya kata -kata 'keluarga &kehangatan, serta kasih sayang' telah lama menghilang dari kamusnya.

Yang tertera di dalam kamusnya hanyalah bahasa-bahasa ilmiah yang belum pernah kau dengar sedikit pun, bahasa asing yang bahkan lidahmu tak mampu mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Baginya yang telah menjelma sebagai seorang detektif terhebat itu merupakan hal yang biasa yang harus dia ingat, baginya dikaruniai beribu-beribu sel otak yang berfungsi itu bagaikan sebuah kutukan.

Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya membuat orang bertanya -tanya 'apakah anak ini tidak tidur..? '. Menandakan bahwa dirinya bekerja terus menerus tanpa pernah membiarkan organ tubuhnya yang telah kelelahan tersebut beristirahat sedetik pun.

Apakah kau tau ketakutannya yang selalu dia takuti, dan tak pernah dia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain?

Satu kata ketakutannya yaitu...

**... L ...**

Lucu, lucu sekali jika kau takut dengan dirimu sendiri, dirimu yang lain, yang kau ciptakan sendiri dari tanganmu. Sisi lain dirimu yang hanya menampakkan kesempurnaannya, sisi lain dirimu yang tak pernah mau mengalah.

Sisi lain darimu yang kau sebut **M O N S T E R **

Monster yang telah memakan sisi kemanusiaanmu, monster yang telah membuatmu tunduk kepadanya.

Disudut hatimu yang terdalam seseorang tengah berteriak kesakitan, meraung, dan meminta belas kasihan.

Tapi yang datang menghampiri hanyalah kegelapan. Ah, kegelapan murni yang tiada akhirnya.

Kau tau bahwa semua usaha yang kau lakukan itu semuanya sia-sia

Kau tau bahwa semua usaha yang kau lakukan tidaklah berguna,

Sekuat apapun, sekencang apapun kau berlari menyusul ketertinggalanmu kau tetap menjadi yang terakhir, yang terakhir, yang terakhir menghilang.

Kau dan 'L', bagaikan sebuah pantulan kaca dimana kau berdiri sebagai pantulannya. Sementara 'L 'adalah kenyatannya.

Ironis bukan?, padahal kaulah yang telah menciptakan 'L' dari setiap kepingan sel-sel otak jeniusmu—yang kau buat dengan jerih payah dan usahamu terdiri atas kaca-kaca bening. Bahkan jika kau sentuh sedikit bakal membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping tak berbentuk.

Rapuh, ia sama seperti dirimu yang begitu rapuh, Karena ia adalah pantulan darimu.

Tapi, 'L' yang kau ciptakan itu mampu membuatmu tunduk dihapannya, yang bahkan kau sebagai penciptanya saja tak mampu mengendalikannya.

Pernah terlintas dihadapanmu hasrat untuk membunuh L-sisi lain dirimu, kau mencoba untuk berpikir jernih kalau kau dan L adalah satu kesatuan yang tak dapat dipisahkan dan tak dapat dijauhkan.

Kau dan L saling melengkapi dan mengisi kekosongan yang ada di antara kalian.

**Walaupun demikian dirimu tetap berkeinginan untuk membunuhnya**

Padahal kau tau bagaimana cara untuk membunuh 'L'. Yang berkehendak menguasaimu, tetapi kau tetap membiarkannya menguasai dirimu. Membuat dirimu terbelunggu dalam sangkar yang dibuatnya.

Karena tanpa 'L ', kau bukanlah siapapun.

_**-END-**_

WHAA!

selesai...pendapat diatas adaalgh sudut pandang saya mengenai L sebagai bayangan / pantulan/topeng /kepribadian ...yah begitulah sudut pandang saya , kalau ada Miss Type dan kata yang salah ...mohon beritau saya ! itu sangat membantu sekali...^_^..

OH! tentang Judul, saya ambil dari lagu Luiliciousnya BCL (-_-), yang pada awalnya saya mo bikin Misa X Ryuuzaki ...

setelah dibuat kok...jadinya anegh ,abal ,lebay dan gak nyambung...*mojok*

saya gak pinter fanfic tentang Angsty(tapi kepingin nyoba")*ditabokin*...

maaf bagi yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat saya tentang L...serta bagi para Fansnya L / Ryuuzaki yang kurang berkenan membacanya ...maaf ~ maaf ~ sekali lagi maaf *lho kok malah nyanyi..?*

tolong kasih saya review, saran ,kritik dan ocehan ...apapun deh..


End file.
